Dance with Her
by flutegirl.anita
Summary: Kid asks Buck for relationship advice.


**A/N: This is another story that I forgot to put up here. It was first published at the Writer's Ranch in August. It is a recast of the advice scene in _Requiem for a Hero_. Buck takes Jimmy's role as adviser. **

* * *

It hadn't rained in more than a week and the earth was bone dry. The trail was dusty enough as it was, but every time his horse's hooves hit the trail it kicked up more dust. The sun was hot on his back and he could feel the sweat on his neck dripping down. The outline of the station was nearly visible and he would be home soon. He was looking forward to a nice long rest. He kicked his horse into a faster gallop as he neared and heard the familiar and very welcome cry of "Rider Coming!"

Buck jumped down off his horse after the hand off and let Ike lead his horse to the barn. He gave his best friend a grateful smile and headed toward the bunkhouse. He could almost feel the softness of his bunk and pillow. They beckoned to him and he was grateful for their existence.

The station was pretty quiet and for that Buck was grateful. The trail had been hard and he was exhausted. All he wanted was a nice restful nap and a good nourishing meal. Buck opened the door to the bunk house and walked in. The sun was shining but not in the window nearest his bunk. He would be able to nap without the sun shining in his eyes. The realization pleased him and he cracked a smile. He carefully hung up his hat, coat, and gun and sighed. He had been looking forward to the rest for miles.

Buck had just settled in his bunk for a nap when he heard the gentle clearing of a voice across the room. Buck opened one eye and peered across the room. Sitting nervously on his bunk was Kid. He was playing with his hat and looked like he needed to talk. Buck closed his eye and tried to give Kid the idea that now was not the best time, but Kid cleared his throat a little louder. Buck knew Kid was just gathering up courage and not trying to manipulate him into asking what was wrong, the result was the same. Buck was annoyed.

"Um, Buck…Do you have a minute?" Kid stammered.

Buck let out a long breath while he had an inner debate. Buck kept to himself mostly and right now kind of wished other people did too. Kid was his friend though and he had seen his friend was struggling with something recently.

"Sure Kid, I guess," Buck said. He opened his eyes to find Kid standing near his bed fidgeting.

"It's about Lou," Kid began.

Of all the things Kid could be struggling with, women was the one thing Buck didn't think he could help him with. Buck closed his eyes again and silently wished that Kid would change his mind about seeking advice from him. He opened his eyes, but Kid hadn't moved.

"Wouldn't you rather talk to Jimmy or Cody about this?" Buck asked wearily. "I mean they seem to have a lot more experience with women."

"I guess I just don't want to be teased," Kid explained, "You're not the kind of person that would do that."

Buck couldn't argue with that logic. He wasn't the type that would tease another over his feeling for a woman. Well at least not obnoxiously like Cody or Hickok. Buck sat up and swung his legs down to rest on the floor.

"What's the problem, Kid?" Buck asked. It was probably a bad idea to ask, but it wasn't in Buck's nature to ignore a friend in need.

"Well," Kid said hesitantly as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not really sure how to explain it."

Buck arched his eyebrow questioningly.

"You see…Lou and I…well," Kid said trying to untangle his sentence and gave up. "This all made sense in my head before you walked in."

Buck smiled at the effect Lou had on Kid.

"What did Lou do this time?" Buck asked.

"It's not really what she's doing," Kid replied, "It's what she isn't doing…at least not anymore."

Buck looked at Kid expectantly. Kid was going to need to go into a bit more detail.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do now," Kid said.

Buck felt his eyebrow arch once more and let out a quiet laugh.

"This isn't funny Buck," Kid said and looked like he was trying not to be hurt.

Buck straightened his face and decided Kid must be reacting to Lou sending out hints to him that she wants to get closer. Buck decided it was best if he didn't tell Kid that some of the riders had put down bets on when Kid and Lou's relationship would go to the next level. Come to think of it, Buck was pretty sure Lou was about to win the bet.

"It was easier before," Kid lamented. "The first time I asked Lou to dance she kept backing off…I just don't know what to do now that she's stopped backing off."

"Kid, why are you asking me?" Buck asked trying not to show his amusement, "I have just about the worst luck with women out of all of us. I think only Ike has worse luck than me."

"But you've been with a woman who didn't back off," Kid pointed out.

"I don't really think Kathleen counted," Buck said trying not to think of her. He really wished Kid wouldn't have brought up Kathleen.

"I was also wondering if maybe Indians courted women differently than whites," Kid asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"You think knowing what my people do will help you?" Buck asked astonished. None of the other riders ever wanted to know about his people.

"Well it couldn't hurt," Kid answered. "Lou isn't like any girl I've ever known. I'm willing to try anything."

Buck was unconvinced anything he could say would be of use to Kid.

"Why don't you just let nature take its course?" Buck finally suggested.

"I don't understand," Kid answered and Buck could see that wasn't true. Kid just wanted reassurance that he wasn't about to mess up the most important relationship in his life.

"You said Lou always backed off when you asked her to dance?" Buck asked.

"Yeah," Kid answered.

"And now she isn't backing off?"

"No, most definitely not," Kid affirmed with his eyes wide.

"Well, I guess the solution to your problem with Lou can be solved by knowing what my people would do," Buck said with a shrug. Buck thought the answer was pretty obvious and the solution was not at all unique to his people.

"What?" Kid asked enthusiastically, "What would they do?"

"They would dance, my friend," Buck said. He didn't wait for Kid to respond, he just curled up on his bunk again and closed his eyes knowing that blissful sleep was about to overtake him.


End file.
